


skirts setters and shenanigans

by ryneisaterriblefan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Akaashi Keiji in a Skirt, Akaashi Keiji's Thighs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anyways, Blowjobs, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is Thirsty AF, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Boys in Skirts, Butt Plugs, Confessions, Dresses, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, OH GOD I AM SO EXCITED THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT, Power Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Riding, THE MOST IMPROTANT TAG AMIRITE, Vibrators, ahem, akaashi in panties and garters what more do you need ppl, now for the smut, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryneisaterriblefan/pseuds/ryneisaterriblefan
Summary: Five time Bokuto sees Akaashi in a skirt, and the one time he does something about it.





	skirts setters and shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more akaashi in a skirt and i am here to contribute

_1._

One hot Saturday in the middle of practice, one Bokuto Koutarou comes to realize exactly how incredibly _thirsty_ he is.

 And not just the ‘I need water’ kind of thirsty.

 More like ‘oh god Akaashi is so hot I’m going to _die_ ’ thirsty.

 It actually starts out as a normal day, more or less. The only peculiar thing is that Akaashi is either late or absent to practice, and Koutarou does not like to think about what might have happened because a. Akaashi is never late, b. he’s a worrisome fart and c. he needs to see Akaashi or he will, at some point, spontaneously combust.

 He’s not exaggerating.

 Actually, Koutarou had figured out that he had a crush on Akaashi only a few months after he joined the volleyball team. He’s not _that_ ignorant.

 Anyways, back to the current problem.

 It’s a hot day at practice. Akaashi’s late or absent and Koutarou pushes his worry to the back of his mind as he spikes another ball.

 He cheers for himself, asking for another toss for him as he takes his position. He’s midway up in the air when he hears the door to the gym opening, but pays no mind to it until he lands on the floor and the ball has successfully rolled away on the other side of the court.

 Someone wolf-whistles.

 Koutarou looks around bewildered, not noticing anything out of the ordinary until his gaze comes to rest on the person in front of the door.

 Holy –

 Holy shit on a _motherfuckingpieceofbabyjesussweetchrist_ –

 It’s Akaashi.

 Akaashi Keiji.

 Wearing a _skirt._ A _skirt, for god’s sake._

Koutarou thinks that if there’s a parallel dimension where heaven can hell can interexist, this is probably it.

 Because Akaashi’s wearing a [skirt](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fs7d9.scene7.com%2Fis%2Fimage%2FCharlotteRusse%2F302502076_001%3F%24s7product%24%26fmt%3Djpg%26fit%3Dconstrain%2C1%26wid%3D290%26hei%3D375&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.charlotterusse.com%2Fclothes%2Fbottoms%2Fskirts%2Fskater-skirts&docid=1AQBYvH_ZzVCrM&tbnid=JCiRnQSrVU3lUM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjRic7e1c_aAhUClZQKHQVEBqIQMwj0ASgNMA0..i&w=290&h=375&client=opera&bih=790&biw=1440&q=skater%20skirt&ved=0ahUKEwjRic7e1c_aAhUClZQKHQVEBqIQMwj0ASgNMA0&iact=mrc&uact=8), which perfectly shows off his thighs, and if that wasn't bad enough, he’s also wearing white thigh-high [stockings](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fhollywood-media-uk.r.worldssl.net%2Fimages%2Fproducts%2F1200x1200%2Fs%2Fm%2Fsm-24550-hold-up-fishnet-stockings--white_a1.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.hollywood.uk.com%2Fhold-up-fishnet-stockings-white-sm-24550&docid=dOJJlmWooHv5pM&tbnid=6gGerW45-VPixM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjljo6cw_PaAhWIsI8KHUaFCQEQMwiKAigUMBQ..i&w=1200&h=1200&client=opera&bih=790&biw=1440&q=white%20stockings&ved=0ahUKEwjljo6cw_PaAhWIsI8KHUaFCQEQMwiKAigUMBQ&iact=mrc&uact=8) that end just where the bottom of the skirt starts – and, oh, don’t get him started on the skirt – it’s a black skater skirt that ends above his mid-thighs and starts just above his hipbones. It shows just the tiniest sliver of skin and, _god_ , does Koutarou want to –

 No, nope, that’s for another time.

 As Koutarou’s eyes travel upwards, he sees that Akaashi’s wearing a [long-sleeved crop top](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fp11.secure.hostingprod.com%2F%40site.gojane.com%2Fssl%2Fimg%2Fe%2F11%2F110939-e-black-0.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gojane.com%2F110939.html&docid=gEt6kueZOfoluM&tbnid=wTMWy7YgSHkooM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwismL3C18_aAhUDT48KHQQaBucQMwiqAig0MDQ..i&w=1454&h=2000&client=opera&bih=790&biw=1440&q=crop%20top&ved=0ahUKEwismL3C18_aAhUDT48KHQQaBucQMwiqAig0MDQ&iact=mrc&uact=8), which is pretty simple in itself but paired with the skirt and thigh-high stockings, it’s hell and Koutarou doesn't know how long he’s been staring.

 ‘Bokuto, stop drooling,’ Konoha says from beside him.

 Bokuto absentmindedly nods.

 His intense concentration, which Akaashi has hopefully not noticed yet, is broken when Sarukui lets out a short laugh. ‘Akaashi! What happened?’

 Akaashi doesn’t seem flustered, holding that calm and focused expression as he answers, ‘I lost a bet with my cousin, and she dared me to ‘dress like a girl’ for a week.’

 All of the team nods in understanding, but Koutarou can feel half the team’s shift onto him as they realize how quiet he’s been.

 ‘Bokuto?’ Sarukui asks, but the slight smirk on his lips show that he’s already realized Koutarou’s torture.

 ‘Yeah!’ Koutarou accidentally shouts and internally flinches. And, as he is a person with no self-control, he blurts out, ‘’Kaashi! You’re really pretty!’

 Even the managers groan in his attempt to try and be subtle, but Akaashi takes it in stride and says, with a nod, ‘Thank you, Bokuto-san.’

 He looks around, as if making sure no one has anymore questions, walks up to the coach and bows to him. ‘I’m sorry for being late. My cousin held me back because she was laughing at me.’

 Oh god, Koutarou is _wrecked._

Akaashi’s skirt is short enough that when he bends over, Koutarou can see the tops of his thighs, and oh dear god kill him now and relieve him of his misery.

 When Akaashi stands up straight again, he tells the managers, ‘I’m going to go change.’

 With that, he strolls off to the clubroom, leaving plenty of time for Koutarou to ogle at his thighs and back until he’s out of view.

 ‘Dude, you’re fucked,’ Konoha tells him, and Koutarou can only nod mutely in agreement.

 

 Thankfully, Akaashi’s exempt from wearing skirts at practice, which is a very good thing because Koutarou’s sure that his thirstiness will cause him to flop very badly.

 Worse than he’s doing, anyways.

  He whines again with after another block, sinking to the floor in despair as he tries to get the picture of Akaashi in a skirt out of his mind.

 ‘Bokuto-san,’ Akaashi says, calm as ever, ‘Please calm down.’

 Koutarou only whines harder, pulling himself up to clutch as Akaashi’s shoulders.

 Akaashi remains unfazed.

 Koutarou pouts, ‘Akgaashee! I’m a terrible ace! Don’t toss to me again!’

 Akaashi removes Koutarou’s hands from his shoulders, albeit with an exasperated eye roll, ‘Bokuto-san, please pull yourself together.’ He pauses for a moment, seeming to think something over, ‘We can get yakiniku on our way home if you successfully spike all my tosses this practice.’

 Just like that, Koutarou’s mood brightens again.

 

 So maybe getting yakiniku with his crush of two years (who was wearing a skirt, no less) wasn’t the best idea, but Koutarou isn’t exactly known for his good ideas.

 Koutarou rambles on as they walk to the restaurant they usually go to eat. On the way, Koutarou notices something.

 ‘’Kaashi?’ Koutarou asks, suddenly stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

 ‘Yes, Bokuto-san?’

 ‘Did you get taller than me?’

 Akaashi laughs a bit, though it’s more like a huff than an actual laugh. ‘No, Bokuto-san, I’m wearing [heels](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fimages-na.ssl-images-amazon.com%2Fimages%2FI%2F61MTzk6iECL._SY395_.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FESSEX-GLAM-Womens-Platform-Heels%2Fdp%2FB073RNV25P&docid=I0SJpn8X2mEOlM&tbnid=T5zzubLqZXNqvM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjPmdSFgdDaAhVBK48KHQe6CVAQMwiOAighMCE..i&w=395&h=395&client=opera&bih=790&biw=1440&q=platform%20heels&ved=0ahUKEwjPmdSFgdDaAhVBK48KHQe6CVAQMwiOAighMCE&iact=mrc&uact=8).’ When Koutarou snaps his head down, he finds that, _yes_ , Akaashi is actually wearing heels and Koutarou wants to _cry._ ‘You didn’t notice?’

 ‘No!’ Koutarou whines and Akaashi lets a bit of a smile flitter onto his lips.

 ‘Well, now you do. Come on,’ he says, gesturing for Koutarou to continue walking.

 And if Koutarou lags behind for a moment to appreciate Akaashi’s ass, then no one has to know.

 

 

_2._

 The second day brings Akaashi in even shorter jean [shorts](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fanf.scene7.com%2Fis%2Fimage%2Fanf%2Fhol-20180118-cat-f-shorts-mid%3F%24marketing%24&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.hollisterco.com%2Fshop%2Fus%2Fgirls-shorts-bottoms&docid=vQADZIaICPQxGM&tbnid=5Tf0mBxm_xbz3M%3A&vet=10ahUKEwikp5fk_c_aAhWDkJQKHXiSDuAQMwjhASgKMAo..i&w=370&h=480&client=opera&bih=790&biw=1440&q=jean%20shorts&ved=0ahUKEwikp5fk_c_aAhWDkJQKHXiSDuAQMwjhASgKMAo&iact=mrc&uact=8), which is paired with an oversized pastel [sweater](https://www.danandphilshop.com/collections/wearables/products/blossom-long-sleeve-t-shirt-pale-blue) that makes Koutarou want to cuddle him to death.

 He’s also paired that up with a pair of [converse](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fnicershoes.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2017%2F11%2FConverse-Chuck-Taylor-All-Star-Lux-Wedge-Mid-best-converse-shoes.png&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fnicershoes.com%2Fbest-converse-shoes-reviewed%2F&docid=atGEQ74VKtx7WM&tbnid=lZrLP1qplYqQhM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiwtrGzgNDaAhVBtpQKHWZLDF8QMwjuASgPMA8..i&w=400&h=261&client=opera&bih=790&biw=1440&q=converse%20shoes&ved=0ahUKEwiwtrGzgNDaAhVBtpQKHWZLDF8QMwjuASgPMA8&iact=mrc&uact=8), and overall he just looks very cute and Koutarou is a hundred percent sure that this boy is going to be the death of him.

 He makes sure to tell Akaashi, ‘You looked cute today,’ as they’re changing into their practice clothes.

 Akaashi rolls his eyes, and tells him, ‘Thank you.’

 

 When they’re on a break, Koutarou asks, out of burning curiosity, ‘Did your cousin pick your clothes for you?’

 Akaashi shakes his head. ‘She actually isn’t interested in clothes that much, but I used to help my mom with shopping when I was younger and now I’ve just got a good eye, I guess,’ he explains, taking a long drink from his water right after.

 Koutarou gulps as Akaashi’s throat bobs up and down.

 Trying to ignore himself, Koutarou asks, ‘But what about the clothes? Are those your cousin’s?’

 Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Akaashi tells him, ‘No, it’s actually my mother’s. We’re both about the same size, and my mom doesn’t really care about gender roles so she doesn’t really care that I’m dressing like a girl.’

 Akaashi chuckles wryly, ‘She said, very much like you, that I look “cute” and she’s trying to get me to go out shopping with her.’

 Well, Koutarou thinks, even if Akaashi somehow inadvertently kills him, it wouldn’t be the worst way to go.

 

 When they’re walking home, Konoha slips an arm around Koutarou’s neck. ‘So, how’re you doing?’

 Koutarou cocks his head to the side, even though he’s sure what Konoha’s talking about, ‘What?’

 Konoha rolls his eyes, ‘Don’t play dumb with me. You’ve been staring at Akaashi like you want to devour him whole since he started with this…thing.’

  _Well, that’s true,_ Koutarou thinks, but out loud, he says, ‘Do you think he’s noticed?’

 Sarukui joins in then, ‘Well, we don’t really know.’

 Konoha nods in agreement, ‘Yeah, Akaashi’s really smart when it comes to reading people.’

 ‘But you’ve, like, been crushing on him for more than a year and he still hasn’t said anything, so –‘

 ‘He’s either ignoring it or just hasn’t noticed it yet,’ Konoha excludes.

 Koutarou groans, burying his face in his hands, chancing a look back at Akaashi, who thankfully hasn’t noticed, talking to the other second years. ‘I’m so fucked.’

 Konoha and Sarukui look at each other and don’t disagree with him.

 

 That night, Koutarou is in bed, toying with the possibility of Akaashi even _liking_ him. And try as he might, Koutarou can’t really imagine it. Why would Akaashi like _him_ , someone with weird mood swings and overenthusiastic manners and is too touchy-feely _all the time_?’

 And don’t even get him started on his looks. Akaashi looks pretty 24/7 and probably would look hot dressed in a trash bag, and then there’s Koutarou, with his weird spiky hair (not that he doesn’t take pride in it) and weird eyebrows that look like _boomerangs_ when he tries to raise his eyebrows. Hell, they look like boomerangs even when he’s not trying to do anything.

 Koutarou groans, trying to keep pictures of Akaashi in a skirt/a dress/thigh high stockings out of his head by smushing his face into the pillow.

 It doesn’t really help.

 

 

_3._

 Today, Akaashi’s wearing a [dress](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fimages-na.ssl-images-amazon.com%2Fimages%2FI%2F61OfT4aiEgL._SX385_.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FEnfei-Patricks-Dresses-Sleeveless-Hollow%2Fdp%2FB078YQK7MG&docid=fnlJYOWVlCJHrM&tbnid=m7-Frj_z9d7VPM%3A&vet=12ahUKEwit65brlNDaAhUHEpQKHaOeBNM4ZBAzKBEwEXoECAAQEw..i&w=385&h=385&client=opera&bih=790&biw=1440&q=green%20mini%20dress&ved=2ahUKEwit65brlNDaAhUHEpQKHaOeBNM4ZBAzKBEwEXoECAAQEw&iact=mrc&uact=8). A green sleeveless one, with a pattern of white clovers on it and a black cropped [jacket](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.jackets.co.in%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2015%2F10%2FCropped-Jackets.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.jackets.co.in%2Fcropped-jackets.html&docid=7mp63GbQAbXy0M&tbnid=Q9_APR2E1dVKsM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiFz6_OldDaAhUBo5QKHZyrBzQQMwiZASgHMAc..i&w=600&h=900&client=opera&bih=790&biw=1440&q=black%20crop%20jacket&ved=0ahUKEwiFz6_OldDaAhUBo5QKHZyrBzQQMwiZASgHMAc&iact=mrc&uact=8) casually thrown on it. He’s also wearing some platform [heels](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2Fb1%2F73%2F5a%2Fb1735a9a956c2c93e7738cc59ec4d537.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F348114246175515399%2F&docid=IwIM4xqa-uzOlM&tbnid=UU8s7kciTvR1dM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjIqY6DmNDaAhXMQpQKHQ0lD9IQMwjLASgCMAI..i&w=328&h=400&client=opera&bih=790&biw=1440&q=2%20inch%20heels&ved=0ahUKEwjIqY6DmNDaAhXMQpQKHQ0lD9IQMwjLASgCMAI&iact=mrc&uact=8), though they aren’t as high as they were on the first day.

 Akaashi looks really pretty today, and Koutarou can tell him that without hyperventilating only because he’s grown a bit used to seeing Akaashi like this.

 ‘Akaashi,’ Koutarou starts, as they walk back from practice to the park that day, ‘Aren’t you bothered by this?’

 ‘By what, Bokuto-san?’

 ‘Y’know, this thing. The whole ‘dressing up like a girl’ thing.’

 Akaashi shakes his head, ‘No, I’m not. I don’t see why wearing articles of clothing meant for females would mean you’re less of a man but not all people think that way.’

 Koutarou nods, ‘Do you like it?’

 Considering for a moment, Akaashi finally replies, ‘It’s not bad. At first it was weird because I’ve never worn it before, but it’s pretty comfortable. It’s nice to walk in, too.’

 They arrive at the park, and Akaashi pulls the bread he brought along for the ducks out of his bag, hands Koutarou some, and tells him to feed the ducks.

 Koutarou grins, throwing his arms over Akaashi’s neck, then ripping himself away to grab the bread that Akaashi’s offered him.

 They sit on a bench nearby, Koutarou talking and Akaashi nodding along as Koutarou throws pieces of bread at the ducks and the occasional bird that flies by.

 ‘I actually like this,’ Akaashi tells him out of nowhere, when there’s a break in conversation. ‘I might continue wearing dresses and skirt sometimes after this.’

 Koutarou feels the last of his soul shrivel up and die at the prospect of seeing Akaashi in more pretty dresses, but he forces himself to look on the bright side. At least he’ll die happy.

 ‘Cool!’ he says, ‘Hey hey hey, Akaashi! D’you think I would fit dresses as well?’

 Akaashi smiles a bit, ‘You might be a bit too buff for that, but okay.’

 Koutarou laughs too. ‘AkahAAshiee!’ he pouts, ‘Are you saying I wouldn’t made a wonderful model?’

 ‘Not if you keep acting that way, no,’ Akaashi deadpans, and snorts when Koutarou looks more crestfallen.

 ‘Hey,’ he says after a few seconds. Koutarou turns his head towards Akaashi, and he thinks his setter might have a bit of a blush – due to the cold, probably – as he asks, ‘My mom’s going out of town this weekend, so would you like to go somewhere with me on Saturday?’

 ‘Sure!’ Koutarou immediately answers, though he starts to internally question himself as soon as he’s said it. Is it a date? Is it a friendly outing? The thing is, he’s the one to initiate any kind of outside-school contact, so he’s not sure what Akaashi could mean by asking him out somewhere.

 ‘Do you have anywhere you want to go?’ Akaashi asks him.

 ‘I don’t know, but I’ve wanted to go to the mall for some new shirts, so we could go there?’

 Akaashi nods, ‘We can have lunch at one of the cafés near there.’

 ‘Okay!’ Koutarou agrees and the smile that Akaashi gives him could melt anyone’s heart.

 

  _Akaashi whines, writhing on the bed underneath Koutarou, lips half-open and flushed red. Koutarou grunts, hands beside Akaashi’s head, driving into Akaashi faster and faster with every thrust._

_‘Koutarou,’ Akaashi gasps out, ‘Please – ah!’_

_Koutarou grins, shifting himself so that he can hit Akaashi’s prostate every time, and bends down to kiss Akaashi, twirling his tongue around his own. Akaashi’s hands come up to wrap around his neck, fingers curling at the base of his hair._

_They’re both moaning, Koutarou’s thrusts becoming rough and frantic as they both reach their high. ‘K-Keiji,’ Koutarou moans, biting down on Akaashi’s neck._

_He gasps, arching off the bed and squeezing around Koutarou so tight he can see spots forming in his vision. ‘Koutarou!’_

Koutarou sits up, breathing heavy and a suspiciously wet area between his boxers.

  _God, he’s so fucked._

 

 

_4._

 The next day, Akaashi wears a pencil [dress](http://www.moonosa.com/m/Wholesale-Fashion-Style-Clothes-From-China-Grey-Casual-Brief-O-Neck-Full-Regular-Pencil-skirt-short-skirts-Long-Sleeve-Dresses-p49281.html) that accentuates his figure, simple and gray.  He wears some simple [heels](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fimages-na.ssl-images-amazon.com%2Fimages%2FI%2F61ENi2U5owL._SY395_.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FFSJ-Formal-Business-Closed-Office%2Fdp%2FB073LS9P5X&docid=oH_EDAw87NmFlM&tbnid=Tqv5rngOzEwCRM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiy7av0ldfaAhVJuo8KHVrMAZIQMwi6ASgJMAk..i&w=395&h=395&client=opera&bih=790&biw=1440&q=business%20heels&ved=0ahUKEwiy7av0ldfaAhVJuo8KHVrMAZIQMwi6ASgJMAk&iact=mrc&uact=8) too, and he looks like some kind of businessperson.

 Koutarou tells him so, and Akaashi thanks him, and they do their usual activities.

 Until Akaashi asks as they’re walking back home, ‘Bokuto-san, aren’t you meeting Kuroo-san today?’

 Shit.

_Shit._

_Holy shitting motherfucking pieces of brick_

‘CRAP!’ Koutarou shouts, taking Akaashi’s hand by instinct and beginning to run towards his house, which is near Akaashi’s house, and so, honestly, it’s not that much of a difference.

 ‘Bokuto-san – ‘ Akaashi tries to say, but Koutarou ignores him and dashes to their houses.

 When they get there and Koutarou finally lets go of Akaashi’s hand, Akaashi bends over, hands on his knees, and says, ‘Bokuto-san, if you ever make me run in heels again, I will never toss to you again.’

 ‘I’m sorry! It’s just that Kuroo told me to bring you today so I panicked and I – ‘

 ‘Bokuto-san.’

 Koutarou stops rambling, waiting for Akaashi to continue. Akaashi only sighs, then tells him, ‘I’ll come. Meet me back here in fifteen minutes, okay?’

 Koutarou nods, relieved that Akaashi isn’t going to kill him, then dashes into his own house, saying a quick hello to his mother and explaining that he’s going out with Kuroo and Akaashi before dashing up into his room to change into a pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt saying ‘owlways the best’ and taking a few minutes to re-style his hair a bit.

 He’s outside his house in a matter of minutes, then waits for Akaashi to come out of his house.

 When he does, his words die in his throat.

 Akaashi’s wearing a pretty brown plaid [skirt](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fgloimg.zafcdn.com%2Fzaful%2Fpdm-product-pic%2FClothing%2F2017%2F09%2F14%2Fthumb-img%2F1513188889963004151.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.zaful.com%2Fhigh-waist-embellished-checked-mini-skirt-p_384930.html&docid=MgrKPuLsx6nccM&tbnid=AWW8Y4PmgZe-dM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwi9z8qb9tHaAhXFP48KHX0JDmcQMwj2ASgCMAI..i&w=220&h=292&client=opera&bih=790&biw=1440&q=plaid%20skirt&ved=0ahUKEwi9z8qb9tHaAhXFP48KHX0JDmcQMwj2ASgCMAI&iact=mrc&uact=8), and a [sweater](https://www.redbubble.com/people/zantheclothing/works/9853043-owl-you-need-is-love?cat_context=u-tees&grid_pos=2&p=t-shirt&rbs=8d640ece-e08f-4b9b-8c5f-6ad3cb1d238f&ref=shop_grid&style=longsleeve) saying ‘owl you need is love’ with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows. He’s also wearing a pair of high heel [boots](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Friverisland.scene7.com%2Fis%2Fimage%2FRiverIsland%2F708432_main%3Fwid%3D1200&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.riverisland.com%2Fp%2Fblack-tie-back-block-heel-boots-708432&docid=ApkRtghhDfUXuM&tbnid=w13FbHy013us_M%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiQ-p3N9tHaAhVBMo8KHWwvAtsQMwiiAigvMC8..i&w=1200&h=1200&client=opera&bih=790&biw=1440&q=high%20heel%20boots&ved=0ahUKEwiQ-p3N9tHaAhVBMo8KHWwvAtsQMwiiAigvMC8&iact=mrc&uact=8) and when Akaashi walks up to him, Koutarou can see that it makes Akaashi just a bit taller than him. He’s also carrying his small sling [bag](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fae01.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB1akaEJFXXXXc1XpXXq6xXFXXXE%2FWomen-Shoulder-Bag-Black-Leather-Small-Sailor-Moon-Chains-Sling-Bag-Cute-Kawaii-Cat-Crossbody-Bags.jpg_640x640.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.aliexpress.com%2Fitem%2FWomen-Shoulder-Bag-Black-Leather-Small-Sailor-Moon-Chains-Sling-Bag-Cute-Kawaii-Cat-Crossbody-Bags%2F32477636175.html&docid=eTsoRvKVq5UJfM&tbnid=UdHNta_rR551EM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwic6f_W-dHaAhUPS48KHXRAA4kQMwj1ASgWMBY..i&w=637&h=640&client=opera&bih=790&biw=1440&q=small%20sling%20bag&ved=0ahUKEwic6f_W-dHaAhUPS48KHXRAA4kQMwj1ASgWMBY&iact=mrc&uact=8), with cute cat ears poking out on top and a golden crescent moon in the middle of it. Probably to put his phones in.

 ‘Bokuto-san,’ Akaashi says, eyes glinting a bit; though Koutarou can’t really tell why, ‘Are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to go?’

 Koutarou snaps his mouth shut – which he didn’t even know was hanging open – and nods furiously, absentmindedly taking Akaashi’s hand and taking him where Kuroo said they’d meet up.

 

 Unsurprisingly, it’s an arcade, and Kuroo waits in front of it, wearing black ripped jeans and a leather jacket that’ll probably be too hot for the arcade, but it makes him look cool, so there’s that.

 ‘Kuroo!’ Koutarou shouts, uncaring of the people turning to stare at him and Akaashi rolling his eyes.

 ‘Bokuto,’ Kuroo greets him, then his eyes slide over to beside him, to Akaashi’s female-clothed glory, ‘Ohohoho?’

 ‘Kuroo-san,’ Akaashi says, in a voice that suggests that he’s entirely done with life.

 ‘What have we got here?’ Kuroo says, smirk forming, and Koutarou pretends that he doesn’t notice the glance Kuroo shoots him.

 ‘I lost a bet,’ Akaashi says without preamble.

 Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows, and Koutarou can see, in that moment, why Akaashi says Kuroo will never be a cool as he wants to be.

 Koutarou swings his hands over Kuroo’s and Akaashi’s necks, and says loudly, ‘C’mon, guys, let’s go in! I wanna kick your asses at DDR!’

 Akaashi raises his eyebrows disbelievingly while Kuroo snorts.

 

 Koutarou is _not_ getting wrecked. He adamantly refuses to acknowledge it until Kuroo’s and his scores are on the screen, Kuroo with an A and Koutarou with a less than happy E.

 Akaashi maybe pities him and doesn’t do anything other than pursing his lips, but Kuroo has no such reservations and almost falls on his ass laughing.

 ‘Fine,’ Koutarou grumbles, ‘If you’re that good, why don’t you play against Akaashi?’

 Akaashi raises his eyebrow, as if asking if Koutarou’s making him fight his battles for him, but steps up anyway, handing Koutarou his bag.

 Kuroo watches in amusement, but his smile falters when Akaashi picks a song and almost chooses hard mode.

 ‘Wait,’ he says, eyes widening just a fraction, but Akaashi cuts him off.

 ‘Kuroo-san,’ he says, a small smirk forming, ‘Are you saying you can’t beat me?’

 Kuroo huffs and turns back, letting Akaashi do what he wants.

 Oh, god, Koutarou can’t wait to see Kuroo get _wrecked._

 Unfortunately, his mind and eyes have another mission.

 And that is to stare at Akaashi’s ass as his legs move over the pads, quickly and without a hint of doubt in his footsteps.

 His eyes trail over the backs of Akaashi’s thighs, up to his ass. The skirt he’s wearing flies up a bit with every movement, and Koutarou, as much as he wants to, can’t tear his eyes away from the way Akaashi’s thighs look so pretty paired with the skirt.

 The best and most awesome thing is that Akaashi’s wearing heels while doing this, and he isn’t even faltering in his steps, holding onto the bar on the back of the pad, which is dangerously close to making Akaashi fall and lose the game.

 Somehow, miraculously, they get to the end, and then Kuroo’s turning around, asking Koutarou something, but he doesn’t reply because he can’t really concentrate on anything that isn’t Akaashi right now.

 ‘Bokuto!’

 Koutarou’s vision snaps back into focus, and he looks at Kuroo, who has a frown on his face. ‘W-What?’

 ‘Bro, I just asked if you think this is justified.’

 ‘W-What?’

 Kuroo sighs, though there’s a smirk on his lips that suggest that he knows _exactly_ why Koutarou had been spacing out. ‘This,’ he says, gesturing to the scoreboard, ‘How is this even _possible_?’

 Koutarou peers between them, and what he sees makes him grin.

 Kuroo, just like before, has gotten an A and Akaashi’s gotten a triple A.

 Throwing his hands up in the air, Koutarou hoots, throwing an arm over Akaashi’s shoulders. ‘Of course it’s possible! Akaashie is the _best_!’

 Kuroo rolls his eyes, mumbling something under his breath as he makes his way to the Mario Kart machines.

 

 Koutarou plans to order an ice-cream at the café they go to, enthusiastically talking about the win he lords over Kuroo like a trophy.

 ‘Akaashi, please say something about me that will make Bokuto shut up,’ Kuroo pleads after the fifth time Koutarou mentions Akaashi winning DDR with high heels.

 Without hesitation, Akaashi says, ‘You cried when Kenma returned your high-five.’

 ‘Akaashi!’ Kuroo exclaims, ‘How could you?!’

 ‘You told me to make Bokuto-san shut up,’ Akaashi shrugs, ‘He’s quiet.’

 True enough, Koutarou’s silent, looking at his best bro, and he finally dredges up the words to says, ‘Dude.’

 Kuroo crosses his arms and looks away, ‘It was the first time since junior high, okay! I’m allowed to be emotional about it!’

 Fortunately, or unfortunately, they get to the counter, and Koutarou ignores his friends in favor of choosing what ice-cream he’s going to eat.

 In the end, Kuroo chooses yogurt, and Koutarou goes with cookie dough.

 Turning to Akaashi, he asks, ‘Hey, whaddya want?’

 Akaashi lets his eyes rove over the display, before turning to Koutarou. ‘I’ll have what you’re having.’

 Koutarou can feel his expression brightening. ‘Great!’ he says, then turns to the cashier, ‘Make the cookie dough double, please!’

 Akaashi doesn’t protest, instead taking out his wallet to pay for it, before Koutarou grins and tells him that he’s paying, no worries, and Akaashi protests half-heartedly.

 ‘AkahhshiEi!’ he says, ‘I need to treat you for being the best setter in the world!’

 ‘Bokuto-san, I think you’re exaggerating,’ Akaashi remarks even as he lets Koutarou pay for him.

 Koutarou shushes him, and when he hands over the money, the girl at the counter laughs, ‘You guys are cute together.’

 ‘Eh?’ Koutarou asks, ‘Thanks!’

 ‘Bokuto-san,’ Akaashi says, even though a faint smile is playing on his lips. He turns to the girl, then explains, ‘We aren’t like that. We’re just friends.’

 ‘Ohh,’ the girl and Koutarou say at the same time, though for entirely different reasons. The girl continues with a laugh, ‘Sorry then, I was starting to feel bad for your friend here.’

 They both turn to look at Kuroo, who’s leaning on the counter and looking at them with a lazy smile.

 ‘Go on,’ he tells them, waving his hand, ‘I don’t mind the show.’

 

 When Akaashi excuses himself to go to the toilet, Kuroo turns to him, and Koutarou knows he’s fucked.

 ‘So,’ Kuroo drawls, ‘Akaashi, hmm?’

 ‘Shut up,’ Koutarou tells him loudly.

 ‘You’ve got it bad, bro,’ Kuroo tells him, ‘Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring at Akaashi’s ass when we were playing DDR.’

 ‘You noticed, huh?’ Koutarou mourns into his ice-cream.

 Kuroo snorts, ‘Bro, I think everyone _but_ Akaashi noticed.’

 ‘Should I be happy he doesn’t notice or … ‘

 Kuroo shrugs, ‘Depends on how you look at it. But hey,’ Kuroo adds, smiling, ‘At least you get to see him in a skirt.’

 Akaashi comes back then, and Koutarou and Kuroo proceed to pester Akaashi on what kind of bet he lost.

 Akaashi threatens to not toss to Koutarou for a week and tell Kenma Kuroo’s been eating his gummy worms.

 

 

 Thankfully, they do not have practice on Friday. Instead, Koutarou is left alone to internally freak out about his maybe-date with Akaashi and maybe start planning what to wear a day early.

 He spends forever staring at his wardrobe, and then finally gives in and texts Kuroo.

  **[Brokutowl]** bro help

  **[Nebroma]** bro what is it

 **[Brokutowl]** Idk what to wear tmrw

  **[Nebroma]** Tmrw??

 **[Brokutowl]** Oh rite I forget to tell you im hangin out w/ Akaashi tmrw

  **[Brokutowl]** What do I wear

  **[Nebroma]** Bro ur fuckin whipped

 **[Brokutowl]** I knowwwww

  **[Nebroma]** Akaashi, hmm

  **[Nebroma]** Is it a date

 **[Brokutowl]** Idk man he just asked me

  **[Nebroma]** Wait

  **[Nebroma]** He asked u???

  **[Nebroma]** Def a date bro

 **[Brokutowl]** To the mall and lunch

  **[Nebroma]** Oh

 **[Brokutowl]** But bro

 **[Brokutowl]** Like

 **[Brokutowl]** Akaashi’s gonna wear a skirt or sth

  **[Nebroma]** What

 **[Brokutowl]** How do I act with Akaashi wearing a fuckin skirt around me for 2+ hrs

 **[Brokutowl]** Im gonna die

  **[Nebroma]** Of all the blood rushing to ur dick maybe

  **[Brokutowl]** Yeah

  **[Nebroma]** Bro ur fuckin rekted

  **[Nebroma]** Good luck

  **[Brokutowl]** I hate u

 

 **[Brokutowl]** im sorry bro I didn’t mean it

 

 Okay, he was going to do this.

 …he wasn’t going to do this.

 He was going to fucking die.

 ‘Calm down, Kou,’ he tells himself, pacing in front of the mirror, dressed in jeans and one of his classic owl t-shirts.

 ‘Is this too casual? Too weird?’ he asks himself, taking a step back to observe his whole attire.

 Whatever he’s dressed in, Akaashi’s totally going to be ten times better than Koutarou.

 ‘Koutarou,’ he tells himself, ‘You can do this. You are going to walk out, see Akaashi, and act like normal friends do. Because. This. Is. Not. A. Date.’

 After the firm pep talk, Koutarou resolutely walks himself out of the house, refusing to let himself turn back and change his clothes.

 As per usual, he waits in front of the house, where he checks his watch and sees that he’s five minutes early.

 Okay, he can do this.

 When Akaashi walks out a few minutes later, Koutarou decides that he cannot do this.

 Out of all the outfits Akaashi’s worn during the week, this one catches Koutarou’s attention the most.

 It’s a [skirt](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ebayimg.com%2Fimages%2Fg%2FFdkAAMXQBuNQ69Vk%2Fs-l300.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.ebay.com%2Fitm%2FBLACK-SOLID-SCHOOLGIRL-PLEATED-MICRO-MINI-SKIRT-9-Long-Glenelg-%2F322162634225&docid=-uHtKpJmJMmgZM&tbnid=3EldWDefuukNZM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwizw62PltfaAhVKK48KHYecCJIQMwiFAigmMCY..i&w=299&h=300&client=opera&bih=790&biw=1440&q=black%20mini%20skirt&ved=0ahUKEwizw62PltfaAhVKK48KHYecCJIQMwiFAigmMCY&iact=mrc&uact=8) much like the one he wore on the first day of the week, very much above mid-thigh and flaring out at the bottom. He’s wearing [heels](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2Faa%2Fa0%2Feb%2Faaa0eb7f71c0add2a105601c97d33d77.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F425801339746725092%2F&docid=sq29RY35pZkmiM&tbnid=_fMTUc7BgIWh5M%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjbyovKxvPaAhUMQI8KHVFiAl8QMwi_AigwMDA..i&w=620&h=620&client=opera&bih=790&biw=1440&q=5%20inch%20heels&ved=0ahUKEwjbyovKxvPaAhUMQI8KHVFiAl8QMwi_AigwMDA&iact=mrc&uact=8) – actual heels, not platforms – and also stockings which show off his legs and disappear under his skirt.

Akaashi’s wearing a [long sleeved crop top](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/2016-Women-Choker-Crop-Top-Black-Pink-Long-Sleeve-Off-Shoulder-Cropped-Feminino-Tunic-Slash-Neck/32719942722.html) that bares his shoulders and collarbone and doesn’t cover his midriff, which shouldn’t fit him as well as it does, but it does and Koutarou thinks Akaashi’s so pretty he could die.

 And – yup, Akaashi’s wearing the tiniest bit of makeup – eyeliner and maybe some foundation? Koutarou can’t tell, and Koutarou might want to die.

 Also, Akaashi’s wearing a [choker](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fgloimg.rglcdn.com%2Frosegal%2Fpdm-product-pic%2FClothing%2F2016%2F04%2F29%2Fgoods-img%2F1462232960632169600.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.rosegal.com%2Fnecklaces%2Fsimple-style-layered-triangle-choker-451745.html&docid=Wn3e6ioMR5LoCM&tbnid=5m0OTbBhTnUXNM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjin7-Xl9faAhUGPY8KHVFnCSkQMwjbASgEMAQ..i&w=480&h=480&client=opera&bih=790&biw=1440&q=choker&ved=0ahUKEwjin7-Xl9faAhUGPY8KHVFnCSkQMwjbASgEMAQ&iact=mrc&uact=8). Scratch that, Koutarou definitely wants to die because of the sheer beauty that is Akaashi Keiji.

 ‘Bokuto-san,’ Akaashi says, ‘Should we go?’

 Koutarou shakes his head, then quickly stuffs his hands into his pockets to keep himself from reaching out and mindlessly taking Akaashi’s hand. ‘Yeah! Let’s go!’

 Akaashi hides a smile, but Koutarou sees it anyway, and he returns it with a grin of his own.

 

 Koutarou is fifty percent sure that Akaashi Keiji is being a fucking _tease_ and he _knows_ it.

 One, he keeps standing too close to Koutarou when they’re walking together, and two, he’s bending over way more than necessary and – oh _sweet baby Jesus_ _are those garters_ –

 Yup, Koutarou’s going to die of dehydration.

 ‘Hey, Akaashi,’ he asks, when they’re walking around in the mall after getting Koutarou’s new clothes, ‘Why did you ask me to hang out?’

 Akaashi levels him with a look – looking up at Akaashi’s still something new to Koutarou – and says, ‘Do you not want to hang out with me, Bokuto-san?’

 Koutarou shakes his head vigorously, ‘No! Akaashie! I didn’t mean that! I was just curious!’

 Akaashi rolls his eyes, a slightly exasperated smile forming on his lips, ‘I was joking, Bokuto-san.’

 Koutarou pouts, ‘AgashhshiEeE!’

 Akaashi laughs.

 

They go to see a movie – a horror, because Akaashi is secretly a sadist and probably wants to see Koutarou scream and die – and that’s where the real torture starts.

1) They get couple seats, because, on Akaashi’s insistence, ‘almost all single seats are taken and sitting at the back is better anyways’ and, at first, Koutarou doesn’t mind anyways.

2) Obviously, the space is smaller in the couple seats and Koutarou has to stare awkwardly at Akaashi’s ass as he goes to the toilet before the movie actually starts.

3) They share a box of popcorn and, when Koutarou takes the last piece of cheese-flavored popcorn, Akaashi stares him dead in the eyes, takes Koutarou’s wrist and _licks_ the popcorn from Koutarou’s fingers. (He doesn’t know how he doesn’t get hard from that.)

4) Akaashi sits pressed up beside him, because, ‘Bokuto-san, you’re warm like this and I forgot to bring my jacket.’

5) Akaashi’s fingers are creeping closer to his thigh and that is Very DistractingTM and Koutarou doesn’t know why or what he’s trying to do but if Akaashi’s goal working Koutarou up, it’s clearly succeeding.

6) Akaashi shows no signs that he’s doing it either, just intensely focuses on the movie and huffs when Koutarou jumps along with the screams coming from the speakers.

 In conclusion, Koutarou comes out of the cinema having no idea about what he’s been watching the whole time.

 Akaashi doesn’t seem to mind, either, when he asks Koutarou to come home with him to play video games.

 Koutarou, being Koutarou, accepts.

 

 Akaashi leads him up to his room, and Koutarou twiddles his thumbs nervously as he sits on Akaashi’s bed and waits for him to start up the games and hand him the controller.

 What he isn’t expecting is for Akaashi to sit down in front of him, legs crossed and still in those _damned_ stockings and says, ‘Bokuto-san.’

 His voice is low, and Koutarou gulps before answering. ‘Y-Yeah?’

 ‘Are you going to fuck me or not?’

 What.

 What the heck did Akaashi just say.

 Koutarou stays silent, mouth gaping until Akaashi takes pity on him and explains, ‘At first it was fun to tease you, but now I’m just frustrated.’

 Koutarou tries to say something, but his mouth is suddenly dry and all he can muster up is ‘h-how?’

 Akaashi rolls his eyes, ‘Bokuto-san, you are not subtle at all.’

 Koutarou wants to tell him _I know_ , but he can feel the heat rising up to his cheeks and opts to cover his face in his hands to cover up his blush. He hears Akaashi chuckle in front of him, and peeks one eye out so that he can see.

 Akaashi tells him, ‘Bokuto-san. I know you like me,’ and Koutarou makes a dying noise.

 ‘And I like you too.’

 Koutarou raises his head up and looks at him disbelievingly, but Akaashi nods in affirmation, and Koutarou can’t help the large grin that breaks out onto his face.

 ‘Akaashi,” he says, looking for any hint of a lie on his setter’s face. ‘You really mean it?’

 When Akaashi nods again, Koutarou whoops and lunges forward, catching Akaashi in his arms as he tackles Akaashi to his bed.

 Koutarou laughs, breathless and happy and he can feel Akaashi laughing a bit too and this is wonderful and Koutarou wants to stay like this forever.

 But, apparently, Akaashi doesn’t, because he pulls back, just enough to say into Koutarou’s ear, ‘So, going back to my previous question.’

 Koutarou hums into the side of Akaashi’s neck.

 ‘Are you going to fuck me or not?’

 Koutarou can’t say he isn’t affected by that, pulling back enough to see Akaashi’s face. _He looks so pretty_ , Koutarou thinks, then realizes he’s said that out loud when Akaashi laughs a bit and pulls Koutarou’s neck down – with his arms winded around Koutarou’s neck that he had never noticed – to kiss him.

 It’s fucking amazing.

 Akaashi’s actually a bit awkward going about it, but that’s what makes it special – and after only a few seconds Koutarou gently nips down on Akaashi’s lip and the other lets out a tiny moan.

 It’s barely there, and Koutarou is sure that Akaashi can feel his grin against his lips as Koutarou does it again, drawing out a louder moan and slipping his tongue into Akaashi’s mouth.

 Akaashi lets him explore; only drawing back for second to take a breath adjust his grip on Koutarou’s hair.

 Koutarou leaves Akaashi’s mouth – as much as he loves it, he has other things to see – and leaves a trail of kisses down Akaashi’s neck. When he reaches the juncture where Akaashi’s neck meets his collarbone, he bites down gently, totally not expecting the half-restrained moan that comes out of Akaashi’s mouth.

 ‘Sensitive?’ Koutarou mutters, biting down again, and Akaashi replies in a half-moan half-pant that has Koutarou’s pants tightening.

 Koutarou slides one if his hands under Akaashi’s shirt, slowly letting his hand wander over Akaashi’s chest and back, and Akaashi arches up into his touch.

 Koutarou leans back to take a proper look at Akaashi, taking in how _pretty_ he is, all spread out and flushed in front of him, breathing in short gasps as he tries to regain his breath after Koutarou releases him.

 Akaashi looks so _wrecked_ , holding onto Koutarou’s hair, legs wrapped around Koutarou’s waist, and especially, from this position, Koutarou can see the erection that’s tenting the fabric of his skirt.

 ‘Can I?’ he murmurs, lifting the edge of Akaashi’s shirt and taking it off all the way when Akaashi nods at him.

 He returns to biting at Akaashi’s collarbones, taking his time to carefully lick and suck as Akaashi mewls above him, hand tightening in his hair whenever he does something particularly good.

 ‘Bokuto-san,’ Akaashi gasps out, ‘are you going to fuck me or do I have to do it myself?’

 That startles Koutarou, makes him draw back until Akaashi can adjust himself and tug off Koutarou’s shirt.

 It seems that it’s Akaashi’s turn, because, pressing light kisses to Koutarou’s chest, Akaashi lowers himself, lightly pressing against Koutarou’s chest until he lies on his back and Akaashi’s kneeling between his legs.

 Koutarou can only stare as Akaashi makes quick work of his pants and underwear, lips swollen and eyes lidded as he raises his ass enough so that Koutarou can see his skirt-clad ass in full view.

 When Koutarou is finally rid of his boxers, Akaashi looks at his dick, not in intimidation or anything like that, but with a bit of awe and determination.

 And Koutarou really, _really_ likes it.

 At first, Akaashi gently licks the tip, and Koutarou sucks in a breath through his teeth as Akaashi looks up, eyes full-blown with lust and the dark eyeliner making his eye color pop out even more.

 And then, slowly, Akaashi slides his mouth down, taking in as much as he can, before he rises up to get a breath of air.

 Koutarou’s opening his mouth already, starting to tell Akaashi that he doesn’t need to do it if he can’t, but suddenly, too suddenly, Akaashi sinks himself down to the hilt and Koutarou has to fist his hands into Akaashi’s hair to keep himself from coming.

 ‘’Kaashi,’ he gasps out, trying to ground himself as Akaashi slides on and off his cock, saliva dripping from his mouth as Koutarou lets out groans above him. ‘    Fuck – ‘

 ‘’Kaashi,’ he says again, though this time he’s pulling Akaashi’s head off his dick, and almost comes at the sight of Akaashi with swollen lips, flushed and panting under the dim light of Akaashi’s bedroom.

 ‘Bokuto-san,' Akaashi says, voice rough, ‘If you don’t want anything, tell me and I will not hesitate to stop.’

 Koutarou nods breathlessly, ‘It’s not that, it’s just,’ he swallows, ‘I’m really overwhelmed right now.’

 Akaashi smirks at him then, clambering onto Koutarou’s lap as he pushes their mouth together. Koutarou moans and Akaashi rocks his hips down eliciting a low whine of his own.

 Koutarou’s hands come up to grasp at the backs of Akaashi’s thighs, squeezing and pushing just above where the thigh highs end.

 ‘Akaashi,’ he breathes, ‘Fuck – you – you’re so pretty like this, ah – ‘

 Akaashi doesn’t reply, but his smile says _I know_ as he suddenly stops, turns around and stays on his hand and knees.

 ‘Bokuto-san,’ he says, looking around over his shoulders, ‘Please fuck me.’

 Koutarou starts, then asks, ‘Lube?’

 ‘Bedside drawer.’

 Koutarou, as quick as he can, fishes the half-used bottle of lube out, lifting up Akaashi’s skirt as he waits patiently on his hands and knees.

 ‘Akaashi,’ he says, slipping one of his fingers under the lace of the panties, ‘You really went all out for me, didn’t you?’

 Akaashi makes an agreeing noise as Koutarou slowly pulls the panties down, eyes widening when he sees the vibrator nestled in between his cheeks.

 ‘Akaashi – what,’ Koutarou starts to says, but then Akaashi tosses him a small remote. Koutarou picks it up, pressing one of the buttons.

 Akaashi _whines,_ arching his back and collapsing forward onto his elbows and _god_ , Koutarou has never felt more aroused in his life.

 ‘B-Bokuto-san,’ he manages to say, ‘please.’

 Koutarou runs his hands lightly over Akaashi’s back, relishing in the way it arches even more, the skirt coming up to pool around his waist.

 ‘’Kaashi,’ Koutarou breathes, peppering kisses to his back and biting down in some areas, ‘You-you look so hot like this – fuck,’ he groans, ‘You look so pretty like this – ‘

 ‘Bokuto-san,’ Akaashi gasps out, ‘Please hurry up and just _fuck me_ already.’

 Koutarou has to visibly control himself, and he quickly slathers some lube onto his dick before taking the vibrator out. Akaashi sighs, but tenses up again when Koutarou’s slick fingers prod his hole, slipping in easily.

 ‘Akaashi,’ Koutarou breathes, ‘You’re so loose like this.’

 ‘Yes, Bokuto-san,’ Akaashi huffs, ‘Because I stretched myself before I came out with you.’

 An image of Akaashi fingering himself comes unbidden to Koutarou’s mind.

 He inserts another finger, only to be met with no resistance, and groans, leaning down to bite on the back of Akaashi’s thighs.

 ‘Fuck, Bokuto- _ohhh_!’ His name breaks off into a moan, and Koutarou can feel himself getting impossibly harder when he hears Akaashi swear.

 ‘Shit, Akaashi,’ Koutarou grunts, removing his fingers and adding some more lube to his dick for good measure.

 When he’s finally inside Akaashi, they both let out groans, and Koutarou stays like that for a few seconds, holding onto Akaashi’s waist and trying to ground himself. ‘Akaashi, are you okay?’

 Koutarou can _hear_ Akaashi rolling his eyes as he answers, ‘Yes, Bokuto-san. Just please, fuck me already.’

 The desperation in Akaashi’s voice sends him moving, thrusts shallow at first but gradually building up speed.

 Then Akaashi lets out a surprised moan, and Koutarou drives into that spot, again and again, until their moans are almost syncing with each thrust.

 ‘’Kaashi,’ Koutarou gasps out, ‘you’re – you’re so pretty like this – ah – you’re so hot,’ he rambles, losing control of his mouth, ‘I can’t believe you – you’re fucking perfect – ‘

 Akaashi moans, voice shaking as he says, ‘B-Bokuto-san – ‘ a gasp – ‘Please stop for a moment.’

 Koutarou, very reluctantly stops, pulling out of Akaashi – he’s so hard it almost hurts, so close to coming but he does what Akaashi says, letting himself fall back onto his elbows when the younger pushes him gently.

 And – oh, sweet mother of Jesus – Akaashi climbs over him, positioning himself over Koutarou’s dick – he looks so fucking hot – and –

 He just stays like that – even though it looks like he’s painfully hard as well – a smirk on his features despite his flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

 Koutarou moans, hands coming up to grasp at Akaashi’s hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh, ‘Keiji, please.’

 Akaashi visibly shudders, hands coming forward to rest on Koutarou’s shoulders as he lowers himself onto Koutarou’s dick in one swift move.

 The stimulation is too much and Koutarou _keens_ , bucking his hips involuntarily into Akaashi; Akaashi moans, lifting himself up and then slamming back down onto Koutarou.

 Koutarou battles with himself to close his eyes and just feel, as opposed to opening his eyes and see Akaashi all spread out for him, panting and sweating as he rides Koutarou’s cock.

 Koutarou goes for the latter, willing his elbows not to collapse as he looks – stares would be a better word, actually – at Akaashi, riding him, still in the damned thigh-highs and panties stretching around his thighs – oh god his thighs – his beautiful thighs, thick with muscle and so, so pretty. The skirt’s pooled above his stockings, but it’s not enough to cover Akaashi’s length, tip red and dripping all over himself.

 Koutarou’s eyes grow wide as Akaashi smirks, leaning forward until his breath can brush past Koutarou’s ear. This makes the angle slightly awkward, but Akaashi makes do, sliding back and forth like some kind of porn star.

 ‘Bokuto-san,’ he starts, voice low, ‘do you know how much I’ve wanted this? How I can’t get you out of my mind?’

 Koutarou moans, hips bucking up into Akaashi.

 ‘How I’ve fingered myself every night, wanting to get your cock in me? Imagining you touching my in a skirt, how turned on you would feel?’

 Koutarou gasps, the vivid imagery flashing in his head as Akaashi keeps on goading him, and wonders how Akaashi can still speak clearly despite looking so fucking _wrecked_.

 ‘Ah – how does it feel right now, _Bokuto-san_?’ Akaashi asks, devious smile on his features and a teasing lilt to his voice as his draws back, rebalancing himself to look down at Koutarou.

 Koutarou can only gasp and whine – the sensations are all too much to focus on all at one and Koutarou’s going to lose himself – as Akaashi continues, ‘Is it – is it good? Having me split open on your cock, taking you in so smoothly?’

 Koutarou wants to say that it’s more than _good_ , it’s _mind-blowing_ and so fucking _amazing_ , but his tongue’s tied up, and Akaashi simply smirks as he continues to say, in between moans, ‘I see the way you look at me, Bokuto-san. Ah – do you want to come in me?’

 Koutarou nods, staring at Akaashi as he throws his head back, letting out his loudest moan yet, and he wants to bite Akaashi’s neck, to lick the hollow and dip of Akaashi’s throat, _so fucking badly_.

 ‘Keiji,’ Koutarou moans, because his name sounds so pretty on Koutarou’s tongue, ‘f-fuck, I think I’m gonna – ‘

 ‘Come in me,’ Akaashi says, bending down again to suck a hickey into Koutarou’s neck, and moving his hips faster to meet Koutarou’s, ‘Mess me up, fucking ruin me ‘til I can’t walk anymore – fuck, make me scream your name – Bokuto-san!’

 Koutarou gasps, arching off the bed, eyes blown wide as Akaashi squeezes so tight around him, slamming into him again and again as he chases his orgasm.

 ‘Fuck, Koutarou!’ Akaashi swears, clenching his hole, and Koutarou is so far gone, shooting his come into Akaashi’s hole – which is probably raw and red – and he notices only a second after that Akaashi’s coming too onto Koutarou’s chest and _fuck_ , Akaashi came without touching himself and Koutarou would probably be turned on again if he could.

 For a moment, they stay like that, Akaashi leaning and panting over Koutarou, hands still gripping Koutarou’s shoulders, and Koutarou himself is blissed out, taking in deep breaths as he tries to calm himself down.

 Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Akaashi pulls off, straightening the skirt and making a face at the come starting to slip out from between his legs.

 Koutarou can barely make himself sit up and cross his legs, while wincing and saying, ‘Sorry.’

 Akaashi shakes his head, a smile playing on his lips, ‘It’s not that, Bokuto-san.’

 Before Koutarou can question what it is, Akaashi leans over him, opening the drawer to pull out a black buttplug.

 Koutarou keeps on staring as Akaashi scoops up the drops with his lean fingers, pushing them back into his hole, then insert the plug with ease.

 Akaashi hums, content, then collapses onto Koutarou despite the mess still on his stomach.

 ‘Akaashi,’ Koutarou says, trying to be reasonable for once, ‘we should clean up.’

 Akaashi makes a disagreeing noise, nuzzling his nose further into Koutarou’s neck, ‘Don’t wanna.’

 Koutarou almost laughs at that – who knew Akaashi would be cuddly after sex?

 ‘Come on, Akaashi,’ he tries, ‘you’ll hate yourself in the morning if you don’t get up now.’

 Akaashi grumbles a bit more, but gets up, taking Koutarou’s hand as they traipse to the bathroom.

 (They end up reenacting Titanic on Koutarou’s insistence.)

 (Later, when they’re curled up under the covers, Koutarou spooning Akaashi from behind, Koutarou mumbles, ‘I love you, Keiji.’

 He almost hears Akaashi rolling his eyes, but he replies anyway, ‘I love you too, Kou.’

 

 A few days later, Akaashi walks into the café they’d planned to meet Kuroo and Kenma at, wearing very _very short_ shorts with fishnet stockings and one of Koutarou’s old sweaters he’s snagged during God-know-when.

 Koutarou screams.

**Author's Note:**

> me: *after posting a story* im so happy i wrote it i dont care i i dont get comments or kudos the writing was all that matters  
> me: *waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat*  
> me: *aggressively refreshes page* GIVE ME VALIDATION
> 
> and YES i'll link to the thigh high and panties later i promise


End file.
